


Sitting in a Tree

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go Artie, it's your birthday. Go Artie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baseballchica03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

"Whatcha doin', Claud'?

"Nothing. Now be quiet so I can hear Artie and the doc."

Pete peered around the door, then ducked back behind her. "Doctor Vanessa," he said, drawing out the name. "Interesting."

"Very," Claudia whispered back. "I think Artie's trying to ask her out."

"Ooh."

"Ooh what?" Myka held out a plate. "Cookie?"

"Quiet, Mykes. Artie's asking out Doctor Vanessa."

"Ooh."

"That's what I'm saying." Pete took two cookies, then held them together, making kissy noises.

"Lovely, Pete."

"Hey, I'm just cheering the guy on." He made one last kissing noise. "Go Artie, it's your birthday. Go Artie."


End file.
